It is known that CDMA2000 is a third generation (3G) communication network technology that was developed by 3GPP2 (3rd Generation Partnership Project-2). CDMA2000 uses code division multiple access (CDMA) channel access technology to send circuit-based voice, circuit and packet data, and signaling data between mobile devices and cellular (cell) sites. CDMA2000 1x, also known as 3G1x and 1xRTT, is the air interface (radio access technology) for mobile devices accessing a CDMA2000 network. It is also known that the CDMA2000 1xEV-DO, also known as HRPD (High Rate Packet Data), is the 3G radio access technology also defined by 3GPP2 for packet data services.
Further, it is known that the Long Term Evolution (LTE) network is a 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project)-specified network that was developed to improve upon existing 3GPP 3G standards such as UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) and GPRS (Generalized Packet Radio Service), and provide an enhanced user experience and simplified technology for next generation (4G) mobile broadband. LTE radio access technology is known as Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and the network is known as an Evolved Packet System (EPS).
Given the various network protocols and radio access technologies that are available, and given the fact that communication systems tend to be hybrid in nature (e.g., use two or more radio access technologies or network protocols) while one or more newer communication standards gradually replace one or more older communication standards, it is known that manufacturers of mobile equipment (e.g., smartphones, portable computers, etc.) design their mobile equipment with the capability to operate via multiple radio access technologies and network protocols. Thus, certain mobile equipment (mobile device) is known to have “multi-mode” capability so as to be able to selectively operate in one of two modes such as, for example, an LTE mode or a CDMA2000 mode. Thus, as the mobile device roams in the communication system, it can access the system via whatever mode or modes are available in a given geographic area.